


Réminiscence

by Nadirha



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bittersweet, Community: 30morts, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De toutes les choses dont Alphonse aurait pu se souvenir après la perte de sa mémoire, Edward n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait celle-ci...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Edward Elric  
>  **Rating :** PG  
>  **Disclaimer :** je vénère Arakawa poiur nous avoir donné FMA, loin de moi l'idée de prétendre au moindre droit !  
>  **Spoilers :** post anime première version, ne tient pas compte du film, allusion à une scène du chapitre 62.  
>  **Thème :** "mort de rire", pour la communauté LJ 30_morts.  
>  **Longueur :** 200 mots tout rond !  
>  **Date :** écrit le 19/04/2008

Winry devait certainement être en train de s'interroger sur sa santé mentale, mais Edward n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Plié en deux, le souffle court, il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter.

Quand il lui avait demandé de raconter comment s'étaient déroulés les premiers jours d'Alphonse après qu'il avait recouvré son corps, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

La première chose qu'Alphonse avait demandée avait été de goûter la tarte aux pommes de Winry. Qu'il se fût rappelé ce souhait niais alors qu'il semblait avoir oublié tout le reste, c'était trop drôle.

Bien entendu ni Alphonse ni Winry n'avaient probablement eu conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une réminiscence plutôt que d'une simple envie spontanée. Mais Edward en était persuadé : d'une manière ou d'une autre, son cher petit frère avait réussi à s'accrocher à cette idée de tarte aux pommes suffisamment pour s'en souvenir en dépit de tout.

Alors Edward ne pouvait qu'en rire, comme il avait ri la première fois qu'Alphonse lui avait fait part de son vœu. Et si son rire contenait une note d'hystérie, il préféra ne pas le remarquer. Il riait parce que c'était drôle, voilà tout. Il n'allait tout de même pas en pleurer.


End file.
